Not applicable.
This invention relates to electrical fixtures such as ornamental lighting fixtures and the like, and more particularly, to a mounting plate for use in installing the fixture.
Referring to the prior art construction shown in FIG. 1, an electrical lighting fixture such as an outdoor lighting fixture F is made of metal or a molded plastic material. On one side of the fixture a canopy C is formed through which electrical wiring W for a lamp socket K is routed. The fixture typically includes three electrical wires W1-W3 one end of each of which are electrically connected to the lamp socket. The other ends of each wire are initially free.
A mounting plate P is formed to fit in an opening defined by an inner wall surface of the canopy. Electrical wires (not shown) from a wall switch or the like are routed through an opening G in a sidewall S of an electrical outlet box B which is already mounted in place in a wall. Ends of these other electrical wires are spliced together with the free ends of the wires W1-W3, and the exposed ends of the attached wires are covered with wire nuts U that are threaded onto the wires. Mounting plate P is then attached to outlet box B by screws (not shown) which fit through holes H formed in the plate. The spliced ends of the wires are now completely enclosed within a space defined by the outlet box B and mounting plate P. This must be done in accordance with paragraph 7.1 of Underwriter""s Laboratory (UL) standard 1571, in order for the fixture to receive UL approval. The mounting plate is now attached to canopy C by screws E which fit through notches or holes R formed on opposite sides of the mounting plate, and through openings (not shown) in the canopy. The ends of the screws E project through these openings and cap nuts T are threaded onto the exposed ends of the screws to provide a decorative appearance. This rigidly attaches the mounting plate and outlet box to the fixture.
From an aesthetic standpoint, an installed fixture such as outdoor lighting fixture F is mounted in a preferred orientation, vertical, for example. The fixture, when mounted in place, should not appear to be canted to one side or the other. However, it often occurs that the fixture is canted when the fixture/outlet box assembly is installed in place, and this condition can be time consuming and costly to correct.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a lighting fixture made, for example, of metal or a molded plastic material includes a canopy formed on one side. Electrical wiring for a lamp socket of the fixture is routed to the socket through the canopy. One end of each wire is electrically connected to the socket, and the other, free end of each wire extends through the canopy. A mounting plate fits over an opening defined by the canopy and is secured to the outlet box. The mounting plate has generally the same shape as the fixture canopy so to form a barrier between the outlet box and the canopy. The plate has a central opening through which the free ends of the wires extend. Electrical wires for connecting the fixture to a power source are routed through an opening in a sidewall of an electrical outlet box. Ends of these electrical wires are spliced together with the free ends of the other wires, and the exposed ends of the spliced wires are covered with wire nuts, electrical tape, or the like. The mounting plate could include a swivel bar attached to the plate on the side of the plate to which the outlet box attaches. The swivel bar is first attached to the outlet box, and the fixture canopy is then attached to the mounting plate. This allows the fixture to be positioned in any orientation regardless of the outlet box orientation. The electrical wires are completely enclosed by the outlet box and mounting plate as required by UL standards. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In one embodiment, the socket is mounted within, and connected to the cover or rain shield. In a second embodiment, the socket is mounted on an arm and is separate from cover. The arm (with the socket) and the cover are individually connected to the barrier mounting plate. Preferably, the arm is removably connected to the barrier plate.